The overall goal of this research education program is to increase the number of underrepresented minority (UR) nurse researchers/scholars in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. There is a significant gap between supply and demand, especially with UR scientists. The University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) College of Nursing (CON) and its two partners, DePaul University and Purdue University Calumet, have shown proven commitment and success addressing this problem. This proposal builds on an established history of successful initiatives to increase the number of students from UR groups in biomedical and behavioral sciences across curricula and degrees. Since the Bridges to the Doctorate was initially awarded to UIC in 2003, 11 UR students have graduated with a PhD in nursing from UIC and an additional 13 are in PhD coursework or completing dissertations. Nine are in the master's program at partner schools and will apply for admission to our PhD program for fall 2014. Building on our solid 10-year track record, the proposed program will continue to provide UR nursing students the academic preparation/skills to enable them to successfully transfer to and complete a PhD in nursing science. Specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Recruit and enroll 5 UR master's degree nursing students in the UIC Bridges program each year. Specific Aim 2. Provide course work at UIC for Bridges students preparing for admission and matriculation to UIC's PhD program. Specific Aim 3. Provide ongoing mentorship and administrative support for the Bridges students who matriculate into the UIC PhD program in nursing. Specific Aim 4. Strengthen collaborative partnerships for research engagement and mentorship among the three participating institutions. Specific Aim 5. Provide opportunities for UR master's degree nursing students to participate in inter-professional research teams and develop mentor/mentee relationships. Specific Aim 6. Assess the level of psychological capital among UR master's degree nursing students at partner schools. Also, provide workshops and seminars to increase psychological capital among UR master's degree nursing students and decrease barriers to pursuing doctoral education. Five UR master's students (DePaul: three; Purdue: two) will be recruited per year. Eleven faculty researchers will serve as Bridges Faculty Preceptors/Mentors with faculty members at partner schools. PhD students will receive financial support during the first 2 years of full-time study through traineeships, scholarships, or research assistantships with stipends. Bridges PhD graduates will help to decrease the significant gap between supply of and demand for a diverse scientific workforce.